He Was Evil
by Shigasu
Summary: V/B: PRE-QUEL to 'Angel Of Mine' Late at night Bulma goes to check on Vegeta in the GR room, where they have an interesting conversation and Bulma tries to figure out if he's evil or not ! My own poem is used in this fic.Please R+R and let me know what y


A/N: Hello again!! This is a *oneshot* about Vegeta!!! I think it's a pretty good fic, but it's up to you guys to R+R!! I've tried hard not to make Vegeta OOC in this fic, because in the fic 'Angel Of Mine' he did seem OOC. Anyway's this is a pre-quel to the fic 'Angel Of Mine.' Happy reading people!  
  
To spikelover: Thanx for the other review. I hope you read it and like it just as much!  
  
*..*= thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but I do own the poem 'He Was Evil' So no stealing it and using it in your fic! Unless you ask of course :)  
  
He Was Evil  
  
A cold, cruel, heartless,  
  
Murderer.  
  
He was evil.  
  
It was two a.m. in the morning when Bulma had awoken to the noises coming from the gravity room. Deciding to investigate, she got out of bed and walked towards the gravity room. The night was chilly and Bulma shivered from the cold. She reached the gravity room and looked through the window. Her eyes widened in amazement at what she saw. *What's he doing to himself!*  
  
He shows no emotion,  
  
Compassion or kindness.  
  
Because of this,  
  
He is alone.  
  
Vegeta's back began to burn as the training bot shot a beam at him. He showed no outward emotion, didn't flinch or cry out from the pain. Instead he welcomed it. *I will beat you Kakkarot. I will have the last laugh!*  
  
He has no heart.  
  
No one to love him,  
  
Or show him how to love.  
  
Bulma gasped as she watched the beam sear Vegeta's skin. What surprised her more was that he didn't even react to it. It was like he was made out of stone. *Kami, what must be going through his mind?*  
  
A Prince, strong and vicious.  
  
He was evil.  
  
Because of this, he is alone.  
  
Vegeta dodged another beam. Quickly, he gathered what little strength he had left and fired a ki blast at the training bot. *You took away my birthright and my pride, Kakkarot. Now you will pay!* He kicked what was left of the training bot, imagining that it was Goku and Frieza in one. Another long day finished, so it seemed. But to him, the day had not ended. He knew that when he closed his eyes to sleep, he would have to face Frieza and Goku in his dreams. He growled at the thought, *Will these idiotic nightmares ever end?!*  
  
He was friendless,  
  
But not foe-less.  
  
He was evil.  
  
Bulma slowly backed away from the gravity room as she heard Vegeta growl. She ducked behind the tree to avoid confrontation, as the door of the gravity room slowly hissed open. She sighed in relief as she saw him walk towards that Capsule Corp. building. Slowly she came out of her hiding place and sat down on the grass, with her back to the tree. She closed her eyes, enjoying the peace of the night. As she felt a sudden breeze, she quickly opened her eyes. Looking straight ahead her eyes focused on a pair of legs. Correction, the Saiya-jin Prince's legs. She froze in fear, slowly looking up to face him. *Uh-Oh!*  
  
He was a cold blooded killer.  
  
He was destruction in itself.  
  
He was evil.  
  
Vegeta smirked as he saw the evident fear in the onna's. He sneered in amusement, "Like what you see, onna?"  
  
Bulma frowned, "Not really. I was just checking up on you. You know, to see if you were still alive or not. You've been in there the whole day!" Anger was quickly replacing any fear she felt.  
  
Vegeta quirked his eyebrow and smirked. "Too bad onna, I'm still alive. If you want me dead, try and find another way of killing me."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, ignoring his comment. Instead she stated calmly, "You haven't eaten all day. There's food laid out in the kitchen for you. Eat it if you don't want to starve." Bulma saw that he was surprised by this, but he quickly covered it up.  
  
Vegeta looked at her in suspicion, "Why, is it poisoned?"  
  
Sighing, Bulma shook her head. "No it's not Vegeta. Why on earth would I want to poison you?" Bulma watched his features closely for any sign of what he felt.  
  
Vegeta growled at the question, "Because you want me dead. Give me a reason to trust you!"  
  
Bulma looked at the ground, "Because, I'm your friend." She could tell he was shocked by her statement.  
  
If you look closely,  
  
And search deep into his eyes,  
  
You will see that,  
  
He is not evil.  
  
Vegeta snarled in disgust, "I have no desire or time for you petty friendship. If you wish to continue living, then I suggest you stay away from me." With that he walked off.  
  
Bulma smiled as she saw him walking into the kitchen, instead of going into his room. *You'll change Vegeta. Just wait and see!* Smirking, she followed him into the kitchen to pester him some more. She remembered his shocked expression. Maybe she could get through to the cold prince after all.  
  
He is not evil.  
  
He is just lonely.  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: Well that was another lame attempt at a B/V. I don't think Vegeta's too OOC, in this one. Is he? Anyway if you liked it then please review!! (Also if you have any requests for me to try any other song/poem just let me know!! I also have another fic called 'Because of His Onyx Eyes' it's another b/v!! But it's long and I update regularly. Thank you for reading (and please review!!) 


End file.
